The Girl Next Door
by hotchick
Summary: No that everthing is clearded up will Andy go for it or hold back?PLZ R&R!!!!CHAPTER 5 UPDATED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. New Neighbors

Something Different  
  
Disclaimer:I dont own Mottorcrossed even thougth I wish I own Andy and Dean.LOL~Newayz~I hope you enjoy my story its my first on ff.Thank you to all my future reviewers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Andy"Mrs.Carson called from the back.Where her and Jason her youngest son were talking.  
  
"Ya mom"Andy replied as he gazed at the TV looking the interview were Andi had annoced to everyone that she was a girl and she was filling in for her brother after he had hurt his leg.A grin came to Andy's face his sister had always been there for him he was glad that she was there,but also glad becuase Andi still got the sponcership even after they found out her secret.  
  
"Andy"Mrs.Carson called agian her voice louder then before."Come out here and meet are new neighbors.  
  
"Ok"he replied "Hold on a sec.'Oh great' he thought 'probally some old farts that will always want me to cut there lawn I'll have to say yes or I'll get grouned and they'll pay me a dime and tell me not to spend it all in one place.'He said to himself as he walked towards the back yard.Andi tiptoed behind him. Then with a loud yell said"Were you going".Andy who was caught off guard jumped grabbing his heart.He turned around to see it was his sister.  
  
"God Andi give me a heart attack" He said with a joking,angry voice.Looking straight at her since they were twins it was eye-to-eye.  
  
She looked at him gave him a hug and said "I would never do that to my favorite bother.But then agian maybe I would."Andi said giggling."No but what are you doing." "Oh I'm going out back to see the new neighbors probally some old farts."He said thinking back to his earlier conversation with himself.  
  
"Really sounds like fun I'll come with you".Andi said grabbing her brothers arm and dragging him to the backyard.He almost fell forward from the quick pull of his arm.As they reached the back yard Andi let out a sudden low screach.That only her brother and herself could here there standing on her backporch looking more handsome then he ever had was Dean.He looked at Andi and smiled as he said "Hi"."Hi"Andi said back trying to keep her cool as her knees started to buckle."Are you moving in next- door."No"Dean said"My cousins are thougth.Tiffany shes are age and Brian hes a year younger then Jason"."Oh"Andi said trying to hide her dissapointment.  
  
"Were are they"Andy said wondering if he would be stuck next-door to a zit-faced geek or a beautiful swan princess.  
  
"Oh there in the house unloading if you like you could go over and introduce yourself to them".A small sized women said she was tan,had brown eyes,she was also farlly skinny for a women of what looked like to be in her late 30's.She was standing next to a tall man that partically overtowered her he looked her age,his hair was blond with traces of gray in it,and he was very muscular."Sorry for I dint catch your name".Andi said trying to be as polit as she could."I'm Mrs.White and this is Mr.White"."Nice to meet you I'm Andrea and this is my twin Andrew"."Great to meet you"."Why dont you guys go over now"Mrs.Carson said."Ok nice meeting you"Andy said repeating his sisters earlier words.  
  
They walked towards the the blue house when they reached the front gate Andy looked up and saw a tall not so slender girl that had blondish brownish hair,brown eyes with specks of green.She was wearing a oversized sweat shirt that was gray and had Cape Cod written across in blue letters and tight faded,flare jeans.The second he saw her he thought she was beautiful.She looked up from the boxes she said "Hi"as a smile came acrossest her face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please review and tell me how you like it and if I should write more.Please be easy on the flames I hurt easy.LOL.Sorry for any misspells I tryed my best.Oh and if your wondering about the colors I thought I would liven up my story with a patriotic twist. 


	2. Moving In

The Girl Next Door  
  
Disclaimer:I dont own Mottorcrossed thought I wish I owned Andy and Dean.LOL.The other chacters Tiffany and her family are my thought.So dont copy.LOL.I'll shut up and let you read now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter:2  
  
Hi!  
  
This chapter takes of from the 1st chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hi I'm Andrea and this is my bother Andrew.Were your new next door neighbors."Andi said walking towards the new girl Tiffany."Do you need any help unpacking?"  
  
"Ya.Sure thanks these boxes are really heavy."Tiffany said flashing her perfect teeth along with what Andy thougth was the perfect smile.  
  
"Andy come on help us dont just stand around you got two legs move." Tiffany just looked at Andi and laughed.Andy finally let his gaze fall from what he thougth was a swan princess.  
  
"Oh....Ya ummm....right."Andy said stuturing from his embaressment.He walked over to the girls examing which box looked the heaviest so he can impress Tiffany.  
  
"Well come on already pick a box Andrew and lets move."Tiffany said without any harshness in her voice.Andy suddenly looked up he noticed she had an unuasal accent he couldnt put his finger on it so he just forgot about it and picked up a box."  
  
"Were did you move from any where around here."Andi asked as she followed the girl into the house.She looked around she had never been in the house before after all the time she had lived next door she dint even know the neighbors.  
  
"I moved from Harlem NewYork."Tiffany explianed as she dropped the box next to a cream leatherd couch and sat down.  
  
"Wow you lived there all youre life?Andi said as she was about to join the girl on the couch."Ummm....Were do you want me to put this?"  
  
"No not all my life we moved there when I was nine.Oh you can just drop it."Tiffany said pointing to the ground.Andi set down the box and sat next to Tiffany."Harelm was cool I'm going to miss all my friends.In fact I had to break up with my boyfriend John because we were moving here."A spark of jealousy went though Andy's viens.He dint even know Tiffany and he was already jealous of some John guy from Harlem.'Well shes here know'.Andy said to himself a smirk coming acrossest his face.  
  
"Come sit down ummm...Andy right."Tiffany said as she pointed to the empty spot next to her.  
  
"Ok."Andy said as he sat down and slowly drapped his arm acrossest Tiffanys shoulders.She just looked at him and smiled he smiled back.They just sat there looking into each others eyes.'Ok this is to weird for me.But what should I do?Say that I'll go get some more boxes or just start talking.As Andi was debating what to do Dean walked through the door.  
  
"Hey Angel..... what I dont get a hug."Dean said extending his arms towards Andi.Andi totally forgot her debate with herself and ran over into Deans arms.They gave each other a quick peck then looked into each others eyes.  
  
"Oh so this is the girl you've been knawing my ear off about.You guys make a cute couple."Tiffany said looking at Dean then smilling and looking back at Andy.  
  
"Uhhh thanks."Dean siad blushing not sure of what his and Andis status was and now Andi knew how much he talked about her.  
  
"Ya we do dont we."Andi said giggling and giving Dean a peck on the cheek.He blushed even more."How about we go unload some more boxes Dean."Andi said trying to give Dean a hint for them to leave the room.  
  
"Uhhh ok sure why not."Dean said getting the hint.The two left the room and left the soon to be couples alone.  
  
"I'm so bore whats there to do here?Oh do you mind if I.."Tiffany said lying her head on Andys shoulders.'WoW!She sure is forward I like that.' "No I dont, and me and my family like to mottercross."Andy said looking at Tiffany.  
  
"Whats that?"  
  
"You mean mottorcross?Thats were two or more players race each other on dirtbikes.... Tiffany just looked puzzling at Andy.A dirt bike is surrod-of-like a mottocycle that is more for ruff areas not like the regular mottorcycles that can only go on certain things...."  
  
"Oh I see"Tiffany said as she nodded her head cutting off Andy unitentailly.  
  
"Ya,there I mean its pretty cool.But theres a lot of risk involed.You see my leg."Andi said machulay pointing at his leg.  
  
"WoW!What happened are you O.K?!Tifany said looking up and down.First looking at Andy then at his leg rubbing his knee gently.  
  
"Ya I'm fine.I wasnt able to race thought.But that was O.K because my sister raced for me after a snob Renne' got fired for treating my sister bad.Thats why her hair is short she cut it to look like me so the guys wouldnt hasel her so much on the track."  
  
"Thats why you guys look so much alike?Thats cool how she did that.Go Andrea!Go Andrea.She said laughing and dancing.Andy couldnt help but laugh to."Ok I need to calm down.Tiffany said letting out a few more laughs that sounded like music to Andy's ears."Hey do you and your sis wanna come swimming tonight are pool is already clean and filled."  
  
"You guys have a pool?"Andy said looking astonished he never knew his neighbors had a pool whoever they were.It dint matter thought,they had a pool to he was just amazed about how little he knew about his next door nieghbors.But he sure was glad he knew what he did about his new nieghbor.The swan princess Tiffany.  
  
"Ya you never knew that?"Well you wanna we can have a little pool party with me,you,Andrea and Dean.Tiffany said pointing to herself then Andy then finally resting her hand back on his knee and looking into his eyes.  
  
"Sure why not."Andy said putting his hand on Tiffanys he looked deply into her eyes and pulled her in for a kiss then Andi sundenly called from outside running the twos kiss.  
  
"Andy comeon mom whats us for supper then you have to run some laps.She said yelling at what sounded like the top of her lungs.  
  
"Ok be there in a sec.I got to go see you later."Andy said looking at Tiffanys some-what sadden face.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~Outside~~~~~~~  
  
"What were you guys doing in there?" Andi responed looking at her brother as Dean held the gate door open for them.  
  
"Did she hurt you?"Dean said jokingly.  
  
"What....Oh.....i mean we just talked she inveted us over to her house to swim later on tonight."Andy said getting out of his daze thinking of what Tiffany would look like in a bathing suit.  
  
"Sounds cool.I wonder if any of my suits are clean?"Andi said first talking to the boys then to herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok I'm going to leave it off from there.Hope you guys liked it please review!!!!!!!Tell me if you have any suggestions.Plz be easy on the flames you can right them just be easy and if its about how writting a story on mottorcross is gay then dont bother.If you dont like the movie then why are you reading the fics?Thanks to all my reviewers.Peace. 


	3. Pool Party

The Girl Next Door  
  
Disclaimer:I dont own any of these chacters execpt Tiffany and her family.Even though I wish I owned Dean and Andrew.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3:Pool Party  
  
  
  
  
  
Tiffany put on her baby blue takini with a black play boy bunny in the middle of her top and examined herself in the mirror.Giving herself and approving nod.She started down the hall then stoped and knocked on the geust room door.  
  
"Dean are you ready yet."  
  
"Ya come in Tiff."Tiffany walked in the smell of Bod colone blasted her there she saw her cousin Dean his body nicely chisled for his age and in yellow with red striped trunks.Even she had to admit her cousin did look good.  
  
"Looking good cuz but whats up with the colone.I mean wont the smell come off as soon as you hit the water or bugs will get you?"Tiffany said putting her left hand on her hip.  
  
"Ya but its for Andi."  
  
"The Dude?Man I dint know you or him were like that.I support you but I mean that Andy dude sure is fine thats to bad about him."Dean started laughing.  
  
"No stupid,Andi is Andreas ninkname you know A- N-D-I.Andrew isnt gay at least I dont think he is and nor am I."Dean paused for a second."Wait a minute... hold up did you just say you thought Andrew was fine?"  
  
"Ya so.I aint stupid.Boy you need to shut up before I knock you upside your head."Tiffanys ghetto accent started to get thicker as she started to get mad at Dean.  
  
"Calm down ghetto girl."  
  
"And proud of it."  
  
"I was just playing.Chill."Dean noticed his cousin and how much she had grown into a woman since that last time he saw her and how she nice she looked in her takini."Oh and you dont look half bad either cuz....lets go downstairs and wait for Andrea and Andrew."  
  
"Ok fine lets go."Tiffany started out the door with Dean close behind her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At The Carson House~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Andi hurry up."Adreaw stood outside his sisters door constantly pounding and yelling for her to come on he wanted to get to the pool party as soon as possible,and to Tiffany but even better for him Tiffany in a bathing suit.He paused for a moment and thought of her in a bikini and how good she would look in it."Andi hurry up."  
  
"Ok.I'm ready why are you in such a hurry newayz?"Andi said looking at her brother in his black trunks with silver strips running down the side.  
  
"I just dont wanna be late.Now come on."He grabbed her arm and dragged her down the steps.As soon as they got to the bottom Andi got out of her brothers grasp.  
  
"What is the matter with you."Andi said looking down at her arm."Oh great now I have a big red mark on my arm."  
  
"Sorry its just that."Andy looked down at the ground he really dint want to tell his sister how much he liked Tiffany and how much he wanted to be with her.  
  
"Just what?"Andi said looking at her brother.  
  
"Its just that I wanna get over there.Ok come on I think were all ready late."Andrew said lying to his sister but to him it was just kinda telling her half of the truth.  
  
"Ok fine then lets go."They headed for the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back at Tiffany house~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ding Dong.The Door bell rang.Tiffany knew it must be Andy so she just told them ot come in.The twins let themselfs inside.  
  
"Hi Tiff."Andreaw said as soon as he saw he.'God she looks so beautiful it might not be a bikini but what ever it is she sure does look great in it she really does have a nice body.I mean before I couldnt tell what she looked like under that sweat shirt but dang she looks good.'Andi walked over to Dean they hugged and head towards the back.Tiffany walked towards Andy.  
  
"Hey Andreaw."Tiffany was now standing in front of Andy he couldnt help but look her up and down."Cant I have a hug?"Tiffany said extending her arms toward Andy.  
  
"Umm,Ya sure."Andy wrapped his muscalor arms around her waist.Smelling her strawaberry scented hair.'God she smells so good I wish I could hold her like this forever.'Tiffany broke there hug then looked Andy up and down she saw his six pack and strong arms that she just got out of.'Dang he looks good'.Tiffany said her eyes meeting with Andys.  
  
"Can I say something?"  
  
"Ya sure anything."Andi said looking even deeper into Tiffanys eyes.  
  
"You look really good."Tiffany started to smile then blush she couldnt believe she just said that then agian she could she was the biggest flirt back home and the best.Then agian she really dint know if she liked Andy,but she had to compliment a guy whenever he looked good.  
  
"Thanks,you to."Andy started to blush.  
  
"Lets go get in the pool."Tiffany said trying to get out of this not so comfortable sitation."Oh and thanks."They walked out on the deck of the pool."Come on."Tiffany jumped into the pool splashing Andi and Dean who was right beside her.  
  
"Hey."Andi and Dean said then they started to splash Tiffany back.Andy jumped into the pool doing a huge cannon ball and splashing all of them.They all started to splash Andy.Soon they broke up into teams seeing who could get soaked the most.After everyones arms started getting tired they stopped.Every started talking then Tiffany suggested they have a chicken fight.Andy lifted Tiffany onto his shoulders and Dean did the same with Andi.Then they started.Tiffany won 3 rounds Andi and her tied the forth.After that it started to get darker and the moon was the only light they had.After a few moments of talking Andi and Dean sneaked quietly off into a corner to makeout.Leaving Tiffany and Andy by themselves.Andy and Tiffany started up a conversation.Tiffany talked about her home and Andy talked about there school and Mottercross.  
  
"Hey Andy mind if I get on your back?"Tiffany said after there conversation broke.  
  
"No,I dont mind get on."Andy smiled he knew he was going to have fun with this.Tiffany got on his back and wrapped her legs around his waist.'Oh yes who rules now.'Andy thought in his head.He grabbed Tiffanys legs then started to massage them.She giggled and dint seem to mind.Andy started to swim he would go under and then go really fast anything to get Tiffany closer to him.Then Mrs.Carson called from there back yard.  
  
"Andrea,Andreaw come home in 5 minutes its starting to get late."The twins blushed.How could their mother embrasses them like that.Everyone headed out of the pool. Andy with Tiffany still on his back until they reached the ladder.  
  
"Thanks For coming you guys.It was really fun maybe we can do it some other time.Tiffany said as she got out of the pool.  
  
"Ya that would be great."Andi said."Thanks."Then her and Dean left towards her house.They were holding hands with Andi's head on Deans shoulder.Now it was just Tiffany and Andy really alone.  
  
"So."Tiffany turned towrds Andy.His body glisting with drops of water from the moonlight."Thanks for coming.She gave him a hug then only pulled away slightly.  
  
"No problem.I had fun thanks for inviting me."Andy said gazing deep into Tiffanys eyes.Tiffany looked back into Andys eyes.He reached in to kiss her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Sorry guys but I had to leave you in suspeneces.I hope you liked it remeber Review Reveiw Review!!!!And thanks to all my past reviewers.Peace and Love.~Joanna~ 


	4. Night Time Blues

~The Girl Next Door~  
  
Disclaimer:I dont own Mottorcrosse althought I want to own Andy and Dean.Anybody know how I can do that.LOL.~Newayz~I know everyone hates me for keeping in suspence so I'm writting another chapter.Dont you love me.~Newayz~I'm going to shut up now so you can read.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3:Night Time Blues  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As he reached in to kiss her there lips meet but after only a brief seconds of kissing she stopped.  
  
"Andrew"  
  
"Just call me Andy."He said whispering kissing her once again.This time she dint kiss back.  
  
"Andy,I cant do this I'm sorry."Tiffany said backing out of Andys arms and away from him.He stood thier almost heart broken.  
  
"Why not its just a kiss."He wanted to tell her right there and then how much he loved her from the first time he saw her and how beautiful she was,and how in every way it seemed so right for them to be togther but he dint he kept his mouth shut.  
  
"Becuase,Andrew."  
  
"Andy."  
  
"Because Andy I just cant.It doesnt seem right."Tiffany voice was crackling it sounded as if she were going to cry.Andy stood there silent not knowing what to say next or how to just move on from this now very akward moment.Then his voice raised.  
  
"Oh,I see how it is now.You can lead me on and flirt with me.But when I go to show you affection I'm not aloud.Its not alright for me to do that?Is this some kind of game to you playing with peoples emotions then just ripping thier hearts out?Is this what it is?Huh Tiffany just some kind of game?"Tiffany was crying now.Andy voice was full of hurt and anger.  
  
"I.."Tiffanys voice was just above a whisper.Tears were running down her cheeks."I dint know I was being so forward.I dint mean to hurt you Andy I was just playing around."  
  
"Just playing around?What am I your toy?"  
  
"Andy I really like you but just as a friend.At least for now."Tiffany voice was still crakling but it was raised back to normal.  
  
"Well you know what Tiffany.There is no more friendship between us.I dont like being other peoples toys.Bye."With that Andy walked away leaving Tiffany in a state of shock and saddness.  
  
"I dint mean to do it.I just wanted to be your freind."Tiffany whispered speaking only to herself.She went inside.She went up to bed and cryed herself to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back at the Carson house~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Andy stormed in the back door shoving past Andi and Dean.Then through the living room and up the steps to his bedroom.Down stairs Andi gave Dean a confused look.  
  
"Umm...I'll be right back maybe you should go talk to Tiffany and see what happened."  
  
"Ya..maybe I should,I'll see you tommorow?Dean had the same confused look on his face and in his voice.  
  
"Ya,see ya."Dean left and headed to Tiffanys.Andi went up stairs.  
  
"Andy..Andy let me in.What happened at?"  
  
"No leave me alone."Andy still hadnt calmed down and now he was taking his anger out on his siter his best friend.  
  
"No I'm not going to leave until you tell me whats wrong."Andi heard a click on the door.She opened it.Andy was on his bed his face was red with anger.'Andy whats wrong?What happened?"Andi voice was full of concern she sat next to her brother and put her arm around him.  
  
"I'm never going to talk to that whore agian."  
  
"Who Tiffany?Why what did she do?"Andi voice was now mixed with confusion,anger,and concern.'Why is Andy so mad he never swears unless hes really upset.'  
  
"Ya Tiffany.She thinks she can just play with peoples emotions but when they show them back she just pulls away."  
  
"Andy what happened?Your not making compliet sence."Andy just gave his sister a look then turned to her.  
  
"You wanna know what happened?Ever since I saw Tiffany I wanted to be with her.I thought she felt the same way I mean she flirted with me and lead me on to believe that she liked me just the same.I mean dint you see her at the pool party.  
  
"Umm..Ya"Andi dint really see anything because she was making out with Dean the whole time.But now she wished she had payed attention.  
  
"Ya well anywayz.After you and Dean left we were talking.I reached into to kis her she kisses me back and then pulls away saying that she dint fell right."  
  
"Thats what you got so upset over.Andy maybe she just wanted to be your freind before you guys started getting serious I mean you have only known her for like a day."  
  
"God thats the same crab she told me what do you all just click togther?I guess your brother isnt that imporant to you."Andy laid down a hurt look on his face.  
  
"Andy you know I love you.But I mean you got to see it from her piont of view."  
  
"You know what just keave me alone.Ok.I'm never talking to her agian."  
  
"Fine Andy I was just trying to help you but I guess you dont want my help.You me being a girl I actully know whts going on in her mind.But then again I forgot you know every thing."Andi slamed the door to her brothers room then slamed the door to her own."God I hate guys they think they know very thing."Then the phone rang.Andi picked it up."What?"  
  
"Andi whats wrong?"Dean voice had concern and confusion in it.  
  
"Nothing.I'm sorry I'm just a little pissed right now.What did you say you wanted to talk to me about."She said trying to change the subject.  
  
"Oh ..umm..right.I found out whats wrong I had to wake Tiffany up.She says she dint mean to hurt Andys fellings and that she hopes he'll talk ot her agian."  
  
"What he said he wouldnt talk to her again god hes an ass.He will dont worry."  
  
"Ok well I just wanted to talk to you about that.I better go."  
  
"Ok bye.Thanks"  
  
"No prob.Bye."  
  
Dean hung up.Andi liad down on her bed and fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Sorry the chapter was so long but I had to finish the day off.Ok you guys kepp telling me check my spelling and grammer but my word prosser wont do that for some oddd reason.I'm sorry I try my best but sometimes I make mistakes that I just cant seem to catch.Hope you like my storie.Plz review.~Joanna 


	5. A New Day

~The Girl Next Door~  
  
  
  
Disclaimer:Same as last time.Thanks for all the reviews you guys have been really cool and nice.Thanks agian and I hope you like my new chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5: A New Day  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Andy woke up and thoughts of last nights fights with Tiffany and his sister went through his mind.He walked over to Andi's room thinking of an apoligy then thinking of how to talk to Tiffany.Andy knocked on his sisters door lightly not sure if she would be up or not.She wanst he walked into the room anywayz and sat next to her watching her sleep then decide to wake her up.  
  
"Andi,Andi wake up I need to talk to you.It's about last night."Andi woke up rubbing her eyes as she looked around.Then she sat up and faced her brother."Andi look I'm really sorry about what I said yesterday.I guess I was just so mad that I blew up at you when I shouldnt have.I know you were just trying to help.I know also that maybe I should been easier on Tiffany to.I guess I just liked her so much that when I found out that she dint share the same feelings I blew up at her,even though it really it wasnt her fault it was mine for not taking it slower.Will you forgive me.Please."Andi smiled then hugged her brother.  
  
"Of course but dont you think that maybe half of what you just said to me is really what you should be telling Tiffany.Dean called me last night and told me that Tiffany was sorry for what she did and would like to know if you guys could be friends agian."  
  
"Ya we can.It's just how..what..I dont know what to say to her."  
  
"Just tell her what you told me.Everything will work out trust me."Andy hugged his sister.'She'll always be by my side even if I treat her like dirt.'He thought as they broke away from the hug."Now go call her and make up."Andy left the room and headed for his own.He sat down on the bed and picked up the phone to call Tiffany.It rang then a grogy voice picked up.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hi is Tiffany there."  
  
"This is her who is this."  
  
"Hey Tiffany it's me Andy."  
  
"Andy I thought...."  
  
"Listen Tiffany."Andy intrupted."I'm really sorry about last night it's just I...I really like you and when I found out that you dint like me I just blew up.I know it's not all your fault alot of it is mine for going to fast.I just hope we can still be freinds."Andy took a deep breath.  
  
"Of course we can still be freinds and I'm sorry to.Maybe I was a little to flirty I think your really cute and really nice maybe later we can have something but right now I think friends is as far as I can go."  
  
Yu...You think I'm cute?"Andy's cheeks changed from tan to red in a matter of seconds.Tiffany giggled then responed.  
  
"Ya I do.So friends for just right now and maybe something more later?"  
  
"Ya sure.So I'm cute.Aaa.You aint to bad yourself."Tiffany giggled.  
  
"I got go Andy I'll see you today maybe.Cya."  
  
"Bye."The phone clicked."She thinks I'm cute,really cute."Andy sang doing as little dance around his bed room as he did."Oh yeah who rules I'm cute, I'm cute.Dont hate congradulate.Cause I'm cute,really cute."Andi walked in on his brothers little dance.She started to laughing non-stop at him.  
  
"Oh my...Oh my god...you look.."Andi said in between luaghs."Oh my god I have to tell Kelly."Then she stared to mick her brothers song and dance."I'm cute I'm really cute.Oh my god Andy you looked so..."She started laughing agian.  
  
"Shut up and dont you dare or I'll kill you."  
  
"Andrew,Andrea,Jason time for breakfast."Mrs.Carson called from the bottom of the steps.Andy rushed past his sister and down the steps.Andi followed micking her brother once agian.  
  
"I'm cute I'm cute.Wait what was it?Oh yeah.Dont hate congradulate."Andi said as Jason watched craking up along with his sister.  
  
"Cut it out.Ok I get it I got a little exicted.But who wouldnt?I mean if you were me and Tiffany said you were really cute wouldnt you at least be a little exicted?"  
  
"Ya I guess if I loved her as much as you did.Ok I'll stop but you have to admit you did look pretty stupid."  
  
"I know just cut it out.So what if I like her alot."  
  
"Ok fine."Andi said as she sat down next to Jason.Jason looked at the twins then at Andy.  
  
"Who's Tiffany?"  
  
"Only the girl that Andy's in love with."Jason looked at her with a confused face.  
  
"She just moved in next door,her name is Tiffany ."Andy relpied."And I'm not in love with her."He grabbed for the bacon that his mother had put in front of him.Andi grabbed for th OJ.  
  
"Sure ya dont."She giggled.Then after a while the carson family execpt Mr.Carson ate and talked at the table.  
  
"Hey mom where's dad?"Andy asked looking around.  
  
"Oh I think he's out in the back with Dean."She shoot a glance towards Andrea.  
  
"No way and you dint tell me I have to go get ready then like bring out something to drink."Andi got up from the table and ran upstairs.  
  
"And she's the one saying I'm in love."Andy mumbled into his glass of milk.Jason just gave a confused look to Andy then to his mom.  
  
"Just eat."She said reassuringly.Soon peace was brought back to the table until Andi came back down stairs in a baby blue halter top and baby blue shorts that said Angel on the back."Oh honey you look cute."  
  
"Thanks.Do we have any drinks that are all ready made?"Andi said heading towards the refrigerator.  
  
"Ya top shelf there should be some lemonade.There's plastic cups in the bottom cupard.  
  
"Thanks mom."  
  
"No problem."Andi headed outside with the drinks.Outside Dean was racing and her dad was timing him and there was a familar figure standing next to him.Andi walked over to her dad and found that the figure was Tiffany."Hi!"Andi said happily.Tiffany looked over at her and smiled then looked back at the track where Dean was racing his final lap.  
  
"Oh hi honey."Her dad said not looking up from the stop watch.Andi was used to her father ingoring her but it always hurt a little.She was just gald he was ingoring her for Dean and not for Renn'e.Dean finished up his lap and came over to Andi.He flashed one of his cute smiles at her and got something to drink before going over his time with Mr.Carson."God job with more practice you'll be even better and will have a 250 rider as good as are 150."He said glancing down at his daughter.A smile came to Andi's face.'Finally some approval from him.'  
  
"Do you want me to run some more laps Mr.Carson?"  
  
"Ya how about five more then I'll give you a break."Dean looked at Andi and shrugged his shoulders.Andi gace a little frown but then puckered her lips up.He smiled and got on his bike.Andi turned around and went inside.  
  
"Oh Andy."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Guess who's outside."  
  
"Tiffany."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Oh cool I can go see who she is."Jason said heading for the door.Andy followed after him forgeting he was still in his boxers.Andi just laughed and headed to the bathroom to fix up her makeup."WoW.She's hot,know wonder you like her so much."Jason said to Andy a few feet aheaded of Tiffany.Andy just looked at him then back up at Tiffany,she was wearing a black halter top,with black jeans that clung tightly to her and black stilto boots.  
  
"I wonder if everyone in Newyork dresses or even looks that good?"Andy said out loud to himself.Tiffany turned around and smiled.  
  
"Hi Andy."Now he could see the full view of her.She had what look like to be no make up on execpt black eyeliner and some sparkly lip gloss.  
  
"Hi."Jason made a coughing noise so he could be introduced to her."Tiffany this is my little brother Jason he's around the age of your brother."  
  
"Hi Jason it's nice to meet you."Tiffany smiled and then looked at Andy."Andy do you think maybe me and you could talk somewhere private?"  
  
"Ya sure.We by the side of the garge there's a swing we can sit on."  
  
"Ok good.Bye Jason nice meeting you."Tiffany followed Andy to the bench.They sat down Andy put his arm acrossest the back of Tiffanys seat.  
  
"So what do you wanna talk about?"  
  
"I wanna talk about us and were we stand right now."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Listen last night I was..."  
  
"Hey it's cool I understand and I'm really sorry I went off on you."  
  
"Dont be I understand..it's just that I wasnt ready for the kiss I was just so shocked that you did it.I..I just freaked I'm sorry."  
  
"Hey like I said dont be it's no big deal."  
  
"Well I was thinking about it and well..."Tiffany paused and looked at the ground then as she started talking agian she looked up at Andy."I was thinking that maybe we could try the kiss again."Her words came out more quicker then before.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Sorry but I had to leave you guy's in supence.Peace and Love~Joanna. 


End file.
